fusionfall_fannonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Hero's Calling. Part 1
This is the first episode of the first season of FusionFall. Synopsis Superheroes from allover the universe team up to become the FusionFall Heroes. Plot Begining 2016 The episode starts when 13 year old Finn Mertens(Blue Beetle), in Ooo, saving Princess Bubblegum with Jake. When they recive cube they found on their table, that opened and stated, in exactly 4 years from now, he will be teleported to another Earth(the real Earth) to fight for the world with other superheroes from all over every universe, planet and world. In Azarath, Arella, Queen of Azarath was kidnapped trying to save her 6 children(her 6 year old Aria, 9 year old Isabella, 12 year old twin sisters Sinata and Kory, 17 year old Cadence and 20 year old Aaron) from her husband, Trigon, who had been corrupted and become the King of the Nitospere and was bent on ruling Azarath and the entire universe. Sinata was the only one out of all her siblings who inherited her father's demonic side but was able to control it but, even though he was evil, he still loved his family so insted to kill them, he wanted them to become his slaves an and for Raven to to becomeone o his evil desciples and rule next to Malachior, but she disagreed. The Herald, Black Lightning, and Brain Wave where bickering, when Nicole Watterson, their mother, intervened and told them to go out and bond as siblings by going to Joyful Burger and having a late lunch. The three noticed Tina Rex had been bullying some students from the community. The three intervened and fought Tina Rex but found themselves inside store that was closed for the day trying to pin her down, but they trigger an alarm and get arrested for attempting to steal from a shop. A few minutes later, the police calls their parents to come and pick them. As they drove home their parents had been angrily shouting at them and grounded them for a month. As they where about to go to their room, they found a cube, and told them the same as the other people who had received one earlier. Meanwhile, others who had lived in Beach City with powers, had also received the message. Later, all heroes from Earth had been given a message. 4 Years Later 4 years later, when they had grown up First Mission The Fusion Original had been shown to their Base in Beach City, which had a feeling of their own homes. They where called to the control room where one of their mentors(Batman) would explain why they where chosen. They where told that they where not the only ones that had superpowers and there where other superheroes, including some of the relatives that have superpowers,who had been stationed allover the universe. Meanwhile, the villains from all over the world had formed a team called the Kaiju Enforcers, who had been testing a project called T.I.D.E(Total Ignition and Destruction Evaluation) which was going to consume every hero or anyone who wouldn't co-operate with them and kill all heroes. Red Knight had been walking across the corridor, when Raven was seen across the library watching the sunrise. He had sat next to her as they where admiring the sun, when Batman interrupted and called them, as well as the other heroes, to the Orion Unity. By now it was only the Fusion Original's, and the Fusion Youth's that where called. Zach greeted his younger sister and she greeted him back. Batman had started to tell them about their missions. Raven, Starfire, Robin, Faith, Red Knight, Hot Spot, Red X, Beast Boy, The Herald, and Cyborg where team alpha, and where to go to find the people who where supplying them with weapons. The others were sent to different missions. They had surrounded the Scarecrow gang in the shadows while they where supplying them at the moment. Red X arrogantly charged an attack to Red Knight's annoyance, but they where out numbered. Finally The Herald made a wisecrack. Features Locations * Orion Unity * Elmore, Beach City * Gotham City * Los Soledad * Azarath * THE LAND OF OOO(ALTERNATE EARTH) Memorable Dialogue * '''{{TextColor|1 = #ff2200;">Hot DeathstrDeathstrRed The